choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Foredale
Vincent, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, was the Earl of Edgewater and Your Character's father. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Vincent has short brown hair with some gray strands, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a navy blue suit with a beige waistcoat as well as a white shirt and an elaborate tie underneath. Personality He was shown to have been kind and fair. Mr. Harper notes him to be unlike any man of his rank as he is warm and polite to those below his station. His mother says he was strong-willed when he was younger. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 7: Opera St. James (Letter) * Chapter 10: On Your Marks (Letter) * Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health Book 2 * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction (Letter) Relationships Dominique Dominique is Vincent's mother. He seemed to respect her. She is pleased when he revises his will to keep the Edgewater estate in their bloodline. She is thankful that they had been able to reconcile their differences before he passed away. Rupert Rupert was Vincent's father. He strongly discouraged Vincent from pursuing Mary, and when he found out they married nonetheless, he forced Vincent to annul the marriage (through then-priest Monroe) by threatening to ship Mary back to her homeland and to a long life of suffering. When Vincent agreed to his demands, Rupert hid letters from Mary to his son and only wrote her once to demand her to cease writing. For these reasons, Vincent refuses to hang Rupert's portrait in their gallery. Mary Vincent fell in love with your character's mother, Mary, the first time he saw her performing at the Opera St. James. In the premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 11, you are able to read the letters he wrote to Mary and learn he planned to marry her despite her being of lower rank. In Chapter 12's premium scene, he describes his first encounter with Mary to you. She knew his station by the clothes he wore and the air about him, and told him that she would not be his charity case or his exotic play thing. He told her that he was looking for no such thing, and was looking for a special woman to share his secrets with. He persuaded her to allow him to get to know her better by complimenting her wits and sharp mind, and he would go to see her every performance, bring her flowers, and walk her home. Mary made him realize that there was more to life than lands and titles. They were able to elope with the help of Bishop Monroe, but Rupert had the marriage annulled and forced Vincent into a marriage with Henrietta Marlcaster. He was unaware of Mary carrying his child and the letters she kept writing him thanks to Rupert, as well. Your Character Your character is the daughter of Vincent. Even though they only recently met, he cared very deeply about her and wanted to make up for the time they lost. He announced a change in his will to make her heiress of the Edgewater Estate. On his death bed, he gives you your mother's wedding ring and a copy of his will. Henrietta Henrietta is Vincent's wife. In Book 1, Chapter 2, it was revealed that Henrietta scammed her way into marrying him, meaning that it most likely wasn't a loving marriage. Edmund Edmund is Vincent's step-son, who feels for all intents and purposes that Vincent is his father, as his biological father died when he was very young. Edmund rushes to the Edgewater estate when he learns Vincent is on his death bed, but because he traveled by carriage, he arrives too late. Harry Harry was Vincent's and Henrietta's deceased son. From the way he spoke about him, it is implied that Vincent was very affected by his passing. Tristan Richards Your father has always been a bit wary of Duke Richards, but had high hopes for a possible match between the two of you due to his station. When you tell your father of the Duke's unwelcome advances, your father is angry. He tells you that Tristan was Rupert's protege. Gallery Other Looks Vincent Full View.png|Full view VincentGreenSuit.png|Dinner Suit Vincent Sleepwear.png|Sleepwear Young Vincent.png|Young Vincent Miscellaneous Mama'sRingonD&D.png|Mary's Ring Trivia *Luke Harper revealed in Book 1, Chapter 2 that Vincent's father forced him to marry Henrietta. *He was named after Vincent, an ancestor who is known for spying for both sides during the Wars of the Roses. *You can play as young Vincent in a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 12. In that scene, he tells you that he never enjoyed opera until Mary took the stage. *He shares the same name as Vincent Wescott, a character from It Lives Beneath. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased